Dangerous
by DawnMay
Summary: A song-fic on Kyoko and Ren on the song 'Dangerous' by Cascada. Read & review


**A song-fiction on Kyoko and Ren**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dangerous © Cascada**

**Skip Beat! © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Enjoy!**

**Dangerous**

_Don't know anything about you  
>So close, just a touch away<br>Your love hits me like no other_

Tsuruga Ren, was sitting right in front of me with his usual gentlemen smile which meant he was angry. I have no idea what I have done now to cause him to be angry or maybe he is just upset about something related to acting. A while before he was having some discussion with the President and when he came out he seemed to be really upset but when he saw me approaching him, he used his gentlemen mask to avoid me from seeing his real face but I knew better. I wonder what the President told him to make him act this way. Currently we were sitting in the dressing room, next to the President's office, waiting for Miss Woods to come. Tonight as well, we'd be acting as the Heel siblings.

"Tsuruga-san..." I hesitated, scared that he might get angered with me or maybe he was...

"Yes, Mogami-san?" he flashed his fake smile.  
>"Um... D-Did something happen with the President? You seem... upset" I said with genuinely feeling upset just because he was. I wonder when I started caring for him so much. His smile dropped. He knew that there was no use faking in front of me, I would recognize it.<p>

"Nothing, he didn't say anything." Ren replied. I knew he was lying. Something sure was up. Even though I knew he was lying, I nodded and acted as if I believed him but somehow I felt that he knew I didn't believe him yet he kept quiet, not wanting me to ask questions. The silence brew up between us which was quite rare. "Mogami-san?" he called me after what seemed like hours!

"Yes Tsuruga-san?" I asked while I felt like I'll do anything right now to make him happy. He stood up from his position and came to sit right next to me. I looked at him with a fuddled expression.

"You remember you told me about Corn?" he asked with a serious face. I was confused. Why is he asking me about Corn out of blue?

"Yes... what about him?" I tilted my head.  
>"Well, I was just wondering, how do you think he is right now?" he asked me. Again, why is he so interested in Corn? Don't tell me! Did he meet him?<p>

"Well, his wings must have grown and he must be the most handsome guy in this whole world! I think he must be in his Fairy World right now... I am sure he must have become an awesome adult" I smiled widely as I stared into space with wonderment, imagining what Corn looked like now with angelic wings. I heard Tsuruga-san chuckle. I had almost forgotten that he was there while I was looking down my memories of Corn.  
>"How'd you react when you meet him now? He might have changed you know" he asked me. Corn... might be changed? What is he implying exactly?<p>

"I am going to hug him! I miss him so much! I would really be happy to see him again" I clasped my hands together and smiled widely. I glanced to look at Tsuruga-san, a big mistake! He smiled at me, a real smile and kissed my forehead while caressing my cheek. I blushed deep crimson.

_They say I'm a true believer  
>I know something's taking over now<br>I wanna run but I don't know how  
>You just crossed my border now<br>Just a kiss away_

I don't know why Tsuruga-san makes me feel so. I know that this feeling is love and I don't want to love! Love is the worst emotion of life especially when it's one-sided. I don't want to be upset again. I don't want to break again. Even if Tsuruga-san is not at all like Shoutaro, even if Tsuruga-san is not someone who will play with someone's emotion, there is no way he would love me. He loves someone else anyway, the high-school girl he told me about when I confronted him in my chicken costume from the variety show which is shot at TBM studio. It's better if I stay away from him but that somehow seems very difficult to do. I had locked my heart when I came to know that Shoutaro was just using me as a maid and I have no plans to open that lock again. It has been many times now that the locks keep breaking, whenever Tsuruga-san is near, it always happens and always I have to replace the locks. This time I somehow feel like even the last lock was going to be opened but I controlled myself and held it from breaking.

_Give me a break  
>I'm melting away<br>You're so dangerous  
>Or is it too late?<br>Gotta know what's on your mind_

Acting as Setsu, his sister, makes it even harder. We have to spend evenings and nights together, if we would have been free during the day I am sure that the President would make us act as Heel siblings for twenty four hours.

"I am so sorry! Come on let's hurry, I must not take much time now that I already took some of your time" Miss Woods startled us as she hurriedly entered the room. Luckily Tsuruga-san had parted away from me so she didn't see anything. I am so relieved about that. If she would have seen it then I don't know for how long would the President have teased me with his plans as obviously she'd report everything to him. We both nodded and went to change into our costumes as Cain Heel and Setsuka Heel. We wore our wigs while Miss Woods did our make-up which surprisingly only took five minutes. The President smiled at us and nodded giving a signal for us to leave. We walked on the roads next to each other while I held Cain's hands. I wanted to look around but if I looked around then I might lose Cain and Setsu would never do something that might make he lose her brother even if it was only for a few minutes but if she was walking around a market, she wouldn't just keep staring at her brother the whole while. So I decided to hold his hand while we were walking down the road. He didn't squeeze my hand or react by any means to the gesture I made.

"Onii-sama, are we going back to the hotel?" I asked while trying to figure out where he was going.

"Yeah, after buying some cigarettes though." he said as he continued walking while scaring everyone we passed. I still can't believe that Tsuruga-san could give out this feeling of fear, even if it's just acting, to be able to act so good, he must be the Lord of acting! We reached the shop. The shop sold alcohol, cigarettes and stuffs which are not really good for health. I let go of Onii-sama's hand who turned to look at me with no expression.  
>"I'd prefer waiting out" I waved my hand nonchalantly. He tugged my hand and pulled me inside with him. "O-Onii-sama!" I tried to pull but he was way too strong for me. "I don't want to go in there!" I groaned. He sighed.<p>

"You don't want those guys outside to take you away to some bar, now do you?" he asked me as he glared at the guys who were staring at me and laughing about something. I sighed. There was no use arguing so I quietly followed my brother in and then out of the shop. Now we were making our way to the hotel. I somehow felt it was all so boring, I mean all we do as the Heel siblings is sleep at night and talk a little.

"Oi!" I heard a male voice and felt as if the owner of the voice was calling us. Onii-sama didn't react so I decided to do the same. "Hey you black couple!" this time a female voice called. I turned to look, just confirming if they were calling for us. Yep they were calling for us. I glared at them while the couple who called us smirked and puffed smoke out of their mouth.

"What do you want? Blue and black couple" I retorted. The guy grinned.  
>"We were just lonely. Want to join us for a drink?" the guy asked as he offered me a cigarette and not Onii-sama and the most likely reason was that Onii-sama already had a cigarette in his mouth. I felt a pressure on my wrist as I was pulled behind. I stumbled on the way but Onii-sama helped me keep my balance. He had pulled me behind him while he still held my hand and glared at the grinning idiot. How can someone grin like that when the most dangerous guy was glaring at him? "Dude, I am not here to steal your girl. We just want company, me and my girl here in blue are bored. We have nothing to talk about or anything to do either." the guy introduced his girlfriend who was wearing a blue prom dress. Who would wear that on a street? Onii-sama stopped glaring and smirked.<p>

"Sure" he replied nonchalantly. Oh God! I won't have to drink, would I?

We all walked to a bar which wasn't so far away. I was groaning the whole way there while Onii-sama wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, not parting the whole way. People were falling and laughing around drunk on the road and rarely any vehicle passed this street. Some were ever making out on the foot paths. I snickered and Onii-sama tightened his grip on me in response.  
>"Hey hey sexy, come in my arms as well" a drunkard called to me. I gave him a cold look while Onii-sama grabbed him by his shirt when the drunkard came near and threw him against the wall. I shivered. The couple who brought us here grinned at us. The girl started flirting with Onii-sama while the guy kept pulling her away. Onii-sama didn't care about that at all and drank a whole bottle of wine. I drank only a glass of wine yet it made me dizzy. It'd be better if we don't drink to much or it will create a problem. After a few hours a police siren was heard and everyone started panicking. If we were caught than the actor X will be out.<p>

"Follow me" Onii-sama commanded as he took me upstairs and pulled me in his arms, holding me bridal style. He walked over to the window. 'Don't tell me he is going to jump! Cain might jump in such a situation but Tsuruga-san will get hurt!' While I was panicking in my head Onii-sama jumped down and landed on his feet without any injury. I held tightly to him with my eyes shut. "Scared?" he teased me. I opened my eyes to look at the surroundings. The street we had landed on wasn't like the previous one. A lot of vehicles were passing and it seemed normal with a lot of shops. I sighed in relief. Onii-sama didn't drop me and walked with me in his arms the whole way to the hotel. When it comes to Setsu, I am sure she wouldn't mind her brother holding her. Keeping in mind the fact that she loved her brother to the extend to have a brother obsession, she will surely love being held by him and wouldn't complain but as for me, my heart was pounding against my chest in a rhythm. I wonder what he was thinking while he walked to the hotel holding me bridal style.

_I'm out of control  
>Cause you want it all<br>You're so dangerous  
>My biggest mistake<br>I'm blinded by your eyes_

He put me down on my bed and went to his own and laid down without opening his boots. I sighed in exhaustion and took out his boots along with mine and kept them on the sides of our respective beds.

"I am going to take a bath" I said and went inside the bathroom. Inside I went back to being Kyoko and blushed deeply. The last lock was broken and I couldn't put the lock back, it's really hard. "Why do I have to fall for him?" I asked myself while I sat on one corner of the bathroom with my arms wrapped around my knees. After calming myself I quickly took a bath and got ready in the same clothes as before. I had no courage to come out half naked especially when I can't replace the lock at all. I sighed and walked out. As soon as I set my foot out I transformed into Setsuka. Onii-sama was sitting on his bed and seemed to be in deep thought. I walked over to him and sat in front of him with a sly smile on my face. He looked directly in my eyes and smiled back the same way. He pulled me closer and hugged me. I blushed. Luckily he couldn't see the blush otherwise it would give everything away! I'd be made fool of if he finds out about the broken locks. I don't even want to imagine that.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have taken to there" he whispered in my ear huskily making a shiver run through my spine and more blood rushed to my cheeks.

_Don't you push it to the limit  
>Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch<br>No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

"I-It's alright. It's not like something happened, right?" I pulled away and smiled at him cheerfully, trying to cheer him up. He smiled again and leaned forward. Did he come to know about my feelings? That can't be, right? If he did... he is just going to make fun of me. And he won't do that when he is Cain anyway. He is really serious when it comes to acting. He brushed his lips against mine softly, barely touching, and pulled away with a smirk. Surely he saw my blush and could hear my heart beat as no other sound echoed in the room.

_They say, just a pretender  
>I know something's taking over now<br>I wanna run but I don't know how  
>You just crossed my border now<br>Standing face to face_

There was a childish expression on his face and he acted a little like Katsuki, yet so much like Cain. Tsuruga Ren was completely lost in the air. It was as if he didn't exist. I narrowed my eyes at him to which he chuckled with an amused expression. "You really like me, don't you? Setsu?" he held my cheek and laid me on the bed while he got on top of me.

"Ain't I supposed to that? After all you are my cute brother. I can't come to hate you, you know" I caressed his cheeks while mocking him with the word 'cute'. Even if Setsu seemed really calm, I wasn't. I just hope Kyoko won't slip into Setsu. Not now!  
>"Cut" Tsuruga-san whispered while I widened my eyes. Oh no! Setsu slipped away!<p>

"Tsuruga-san!" I shrieked as I tried to push him off of me but it didn't seem to work. He kissed my cheek lightly, and moved towards my lips, breathing into me. I could smell alcohol in his breath. It must be the alcohol's effect, that's why he is doing so! But even so, if he was drunk, he should act like himself and not liek Katsuki or Cain! "Why are you still acting? Tsuruga-san!" I complained.

_Give me a break  
>I'm melting away<br>You're so dangerous  
>Or is it too late?<br>Gotta know what's on your mind_

"That's because I am not Tsuruga" he whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" was all I could reply.

"My... name is Kuon. I am the one you met in your childhood" he whispered. My eyes widened. That can't be.

"Corn?" I whispered. He nodded and smiled warmly at me, that was Tsuruga Ren's smile. I was shocked. How can that possibly be? How can he be the son of sensei? "You... You got to be kidding me! C-Corn is a fairy!" I replied, refusing to believe what he said.

"I lied" he replied. "You were crying pretty badly that time. I had to do something to quiet you down" he smiled slyly. I didn't reply so he continued. "I lived with my mom and dad when I was young. My parents and I wanted that I would act without lingering in my father's shadow so he asked the President to take me with him. They changed me completely and named me 'Tsuruga Ren'. You surely remember what the Vei Ghoul lead singer said, right?" he asked me. I nodded lightly. I couldn't speak. My voice was stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out, I was greatly shocked.  
>"Well all that was true" he said and kissed me without any hesitations this time. I could feel tears rush into my eyes but I didn't feel angered like I did when Shoutaro kissed me. I closed my eyes but I didn't kiss back, I just let him kiss me. The kiss was soft and gentle. There's no way, I can no more run away from 'love'. Not anymore can I keep the box locked. He pulled away panting along with me. Once our breath calmed down, he told me more, more about himself, Kuon. Now somehow the unknown puzzles were fitting in. His life has been darker than mine. The feeling I felt towards Shoutaro before, the feeling to protect someone, I could feel that way for Kuon. I wanted to help him invade the darkness, to be cheerful as Kuon and not only as Tsuruga Ren. I wanted to help him.<p>

_I'm out of control  
>Cause you want it all<br>You're so dangerous  
>My biggest mistake<br>I'm blinded by your eyes  
><em>

After some time, he fell asleep. I patted his forehead and ruffled his hair and soon fell asleep as well. I had lost, lost to my own will. He was dangerous to be around, he could somehow always make people around him fall for him. How? No one knew. Maybe it was his way of speaking, maybe it was his voice, maybe his smile or maybe even his gentleness yet playfulness. Who knew? But I had somehow fallen for him. If I had been a little bit more careful than I must have been alright but no one can help it now. It's too late.

The next morning I woke up earlier than Tsuruga-san and cooked breakfast. After I was done I walked to his side and shook him. He groaned and sat up slowly. "Good morning Kuon" I whispered with a wide smile. He blinked several times. His face expressed total shock.

"Come again..." he replied. I giggled.

"Good morning Kuon" I repeated.

"Kuon?" he acted as if he didn't know.  
>"Tsuruga-san you told me everything last night when you were drunk" I replied and blushed lightly. He got alarmed when he saw my blush.<p>

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Told the truth about yourself and confessed your feelings" I smiled shyly. He blushed slightly and looked away. "Anyway, come on get fresh, breakfast is ready" I tugged on his arm. He nodded and went to take a bath. I sighed. All I could do now was hope that this time love won't turn out the same way as last time.

**I hope you like it! Please review and be free to point out any mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading! =D**


End file.
